JL ships chalant
by emmymarch
Summary: The League gets involved in Robin's love life rated K For kissing Account no longer active. See Bio for more Info
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or the League.**

 **Sorry for oocness Robby is in love so -o** \- _Chapter one_

Dick what is it?" asked Bruce. "Nothing... I um wanted to ask you for some advise." I stutter, looking away nervously. "Obliviously its something." He said teasingly. " _Bruce!"_ "I'm sorry what is it about?"

"Zatanna."

"Oh."

"Oh what." I demand.

"I saw that she kissed you."

"how did you find out know?"

"I hacked the monitors."

"So should I ask her out?"

"I don't know" said Bruce. "Maybe Master Bruce is not the best person to ask Master Richard." Said Alfred Pennyworth our butler. "Perhaps Miss Diana would be better to ask." "Hey Dick." said Aunt Diana. "AH!" I scream. "Richard what is it that you wanted to ask me?" "Um... shouldIaskZantannaout?" I say so fast that kid flash would be proud. "Hey!" wally sai- wait _Wally?_ "Dude Zee sure got the hots for you, did you see the way she kissed him?" "The whole League saw." deadpanned Bruce. What! I didn't know the whole _League_ saw. "What why how?" I exclaimed. "Um Bats kinda screamed." Bruce glared at the voice behind me I turned around the whole league was there. "Is everyone involved in my love life." I screamed. Lots of screaming. " _Yes!_ " says the whole League. "What why?" I ask. "Your like our surrogated nephew." said Uncle Barry he was also the one who spoke first. "A son to me." said Aunt Diana. "And a brother to us." Said Roy and Wally. Wait when did Roy get here? "Why do you care? I mean you haven't talk to me in awhile." I say, and I promise you the whole league looked guilty. "We are really sorry, I for one thought you wouldn't want to talk to us." explained 'Uncle' Clark, the whole league nodded in agreement except Green arrow he and Roy were arguing about _Cheshire?_ Something about love and babies? But Bruce and I were the only ones paying attention only because we're bats. "Why wouldn't I? You guys helped raise me you are my family." I replied. "Well... you guys are older now and you have a new family with Young Justice." Said 'Uncle' Barry. Now it was KF's turn to yelp. "What! Why would you think that, I don't know about Rob wait I do know Young Justice will never _ever_ _replace you._ Right Robby?" Wally elbowed me in the ribs. "Yeah yeah of course." I say hastily. "Where you even listing?" Asked Wally. "Um... no?" I say. This is a disaster heavy on the Dis "Awe," said Aunt Diana and Dinah. "He so in love!" "WHAT no I wasn't think about Zee or her hair or the way she butchers the English language or.." "Suuure." interrupted Barry. I rolled my eyes. "Why are you guys here?" Bruce asked after an awkward moment... for me anyway. "Obviously we're going to help Richard ask Zatanna Zatara out." said Dinah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly will never ever own Young Justice or the League**

 **[Sorry if the characters are ooc I am new at this and probably do no justice. This is cheesy.] Shout out to Artemis Raven Courtney, {thanks for taking the time and letting me know about my story.} I apologies to everyone for the mess up**

* * *

"Okay kid remember the plan?" asked Oliver. "Yes Uncle Oliver, I need to 1. ask her out, 2. take her somewhere nice and 3. kiss her." I answer. "Uh...good enough." Sighed Oliver. "Hes got it bad." Whispered Dinah "I know it's adorable."  
Diana whispered back the two women agreed. I look at Bruce hes frowning well more then usual.  
"What is it?" I ask. Bruce looks at me "Nothing just that my little bird is growing up." "Dad." I say  
"I will always be your little bird." "I know." Bruce says. All of a sudden KF zooms up and yells"OH MY GOSH SHES ON HER WAY." But it sound like OHMYGOSHSHESONHERWAY. "Slow down there kid." says uncle Barry.

"Okay... she is coming." KF says calmly, while I freak out. "Ready kid... you okay?" ask Uncle Clark. "Yeah. Just. Being chal..."  
I never finished because she walked in Zatanna. "Ready?" Asked Flash. I nod and the next thing I know I am being shoved by Roy and Wally.  
"Hey Zee."You could hear the awes. "Hey robin, are you feeling the aster?" asked Zee.  
"Um yeah um I um have something to ask you." Yes?" ask Zee excitedly?  
"Um yeah willyougooutwithme?" "Hun?" she asked. "*Vei iesi cu mine?" I ask,  
not realizing I went Romanian until I heard face-palms. "Um okay." You See" I begin.  
"No will you." I am totally not feeling the aster

I hear talking I know whose who by the way they speak cause I can hardly hear there voices to many at once,  
"HE GOING TO CHICKEN OUT." thats Kf. "Give him a break." Artemis? When is she involved.  
"I agree with Artemis he young it is very hard asking a young women out." Kalder? " _grunt_."  
Conner? "Hello Megan maybe I should link them up." Then lots of arguing. "Crap okay Zee..."  
I begin again but I was cut off

"**tuo em ksa!" Zee yells getting everybody's attention, before I can even think  
"Zee will you go out with me?" I yell really loud. "Yes." Zee answers.  
"Yes!" the yj and jl screams. And then all of a sudden Zee leans forward and... walks past me.  
I see Dinah and Diana giving me hand signals."Zee! 7:30pm at the mountain im cooking."  
"Tomorrow?" she asks I nod. "Time for phase two THE DATE." says Barry everybody nods,  
and I wonder what did I get myself into?

 ***will you go out with me  
** ****Ask Me Out!**

 **Please Review Pretty Please, Please Give Advice!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I wish, I wish with all my heart to own Young Justice in Earth 16. But till then I do not_

 _Author's note  
If you have any requests, Season 1, or post Invasion, please comment or Pm me as long as it is not Romance this is my last one for awhile and I don't do slashes. Tell me how you like this. :) _

* * *

I see her, she looks beautiful.

Zatanna is wearing a light blue dress that matches her eyes, her hair is down and more curly then usual, and flats so we can be the same height. I grew some this summer so now we are head to head.

She looks at me and smiles. "Hey Robin, you look nice." _Try to stay chalant Grayson_ , I think. I am wearing my usual jeans with a button down shirt my hair is usual-basically I look the same.

"You too, um you ready?" I ask. She nodded, I hook my arm to hers and escorted her to the living room "What are we eating," Zee asked. "It a surprise." I say slyly. She giggles "Take it away Boy wonder."

I directed her onto the couch, and then I run into the kitchen, and grab a sliver tray. I'm super nervous, but glad that the Justice League got called to a off world mission, and Young Justice went to a movie. So basically we where home alone. "Dinner is serve." I say when arriving back into the living room. She smiles that beautiful, overwhelming, wonder _-._

 _Keep it together Grayson!_

I lift the tray revealing dinner, (thanks to Alfred, I can cook better then most fourteen years old.) A plate of spaghetti, with meatballs and two forks, two croissants, sparkling grape juice with wine glasses, and last a slice of vanilla cake. (Her favorite.)

Zee's face was speechless.

"you made this for me?" She asked shyly. I shrug and open the grape juice and pour. Then I turn on the TV to a movie, her favorite Beauty and the Beast. She smiles then carefully takes a bite. "Mmmm." She hums.

I sit down and join her. Half way through the movie we finish our meal. "I really didn't know you could cook." She said randomly. We adjust ourselves so that she was leaning on my chest, her arm around my waist. She continues rambling nervously. "You sure are thin, don't you love this movie, can I have that cake recipe?" As she goes on and on, I look at her beautiful eyes, and slow grab her chin and lean forward and...

I kiss her.

Slowly she puts her hand around my head, pulling me closer. We stay there for awhile in the background I hear. _Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme._

Slowly she pulls away and looks into my sunglasses, and slowly reaches up to my glasses, and timidly starts to takes them off.

For one time I want to disobey Batman.

To have her pull them off.

To be normal.

I can't though.

I pull her hand off my glasses. "I'm sorry I can't" I mumble, she looks disappointed, but understanding.

Man I wish I could give her that.

that one _thing_.

We turn back to the movie, uncomfortable silence feels the room. C _rap,_ I think, _I don't want this to ruin our date._ "Zee..." I start. She looks at me, her eyes sad. "Robin you don't have to explain." She whispers. I look around and take a deep breath and before I can change my mind I remove my sunglasses.

"Dick." I say. "Dick Grayson."

Zee just sat there in shock. "Wow..." She said finally (I was getting worried.) "Your Richard Grayson." I nodded then say. "Don't tell Batman." "I won't." she promises. "Your eyes are _beautiful,_ baby blue?" I grin "Yes." I confirm. Then slip back on my glasses. _I can't believe I did that!_ I scream in my head. But outside I was cool as a cucumber.

"So." I say. I don't know what to do, but Zee does apparently she looks at me and smiles. "Thank you." "For what?" She looked away bashfully. "For disobey Bat- wait is he Bruce-mpp."

I kiss her again then pull away and say. "This isn't about him this is about us." I smile, then continue. "I know I shouldn't have but... I think this is something _real_." She squeals and hugs me and at this moment...

I am not whelmed but...

Overwhelmed

* * *

Please Review:)


End file.
